Kogan Snippets
by racecarracecar
Summary: Six Kogan snippets. Slash.


**I've been neglecting for tumblr. These are some snippets I've posted there. Not related to each other.**

****1

Pleasure coursing through his veins, Logan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His back arched in a graceful arc as he released; the white substance finding its way up his chest.

A needy gasp came from Kendall. He continued his own furious thrusts in and out of the brunette's fatigued body. He was close. So, so close.

Sliding his hands up Kendall's sweaty shoulders, Logan panted lightly. "C'mon baby."

Groaning deep in his throat, Kendall finally succumbed to the pulsating heat. He released deep inside Logan's body.

Feeling the blonde gingerly extracting his appendage, Logan circled his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling the other body flush to his own sticky one.

2

With a few centimeters left between his hand and its goal, Kendall glanced up. Logan's eyes were still closed, his mouth still open. Returning his gaze downward, he slowly guided his hand to hover directly over his destination; Logan's crotch.

Biting his cheeks in an attempt to suppress his gleeful smile, Kendall began to slowly lower his hand.

A sharp sting, courtesy of Logan's quick hand, enacted a squeaky yelp from the blonde. Clutching the wounded appendage to his chest, Kendall's gaze slowly crept up. Bottom lip pushed out in a pitiful pout, he whined at Logan's stern expression.

3

Knowing his time was limited, Kendall would only be in the shower for so long, Logan's eyes scanned their slightly disorganized room. Gaze landing on Kendall's bag, Logan dove to the floor. Ripping the duffel bag open and stuffing a hand inside, Logan searched for a glimpse of white.

"What're you doing?" Shoulders leaping in shock, Logan turned on his knees, caught red handed.

Kendall stood in the doorway, still slightly wet from his shower. Only a fluffy, white towel gripped in his hands rested on his shoulders. The rest of his dripping body stood nude and exposed.

Audibly gulping at the sight, Logan raked his eyes down Kendall's frame starting at his chest and ending at his hanging-

"Logie?" Gaze dragging upwards, Logan observed Kendall's concerned expression.

"Those white shoes…I wanted to borrow them." Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Logan felt ridiculousness of the situation.

Laughing lightly, Kendall crossed the room and bent over. Admiring the sight of Kendall's nude rear, Logan couldn't hold back the low moan that exited his mouth.

"Here." Smiling at Logan, Kendall offered the white shoes that fueled the other's search.

"Thanks." Eyes secure on Kendall's dick, Logan reached blindly for the shoes.

"Are you gonna join me in the shower now?"

4

Logan languidly stretched, snuggling deeper into his pillow, lounging on his front. He felt the bed dip with added weight.

The pads of cool fingertips brushed against Logan's bare rear-end. Skin quivering, Logan groaned as one hand gripped a cheek of his ass. A wet pop prepared Logan for the moistened finger that circled his entrance.

"Kendall, I'm tired." Whining tiredly, Logan scooted away from the other's wandering hands.

"Logan, I'm horny." Chuckling lightly, Logan allowed the blonde to tug his body to his side.

Facing Kendall, Logan felt a finger return to his opening. Sighing softly, he reached up to tangled his hands in blonde locks. Pulling Kendall's body to his own, Logan spread his legs. He never could deny the blonde sex.

5

Watching sports with Kendall was a horrible idea. But when the blonde sat down in the squishy recliner and looked expectedly up at the other, Logan couldn't help but take the offered lap.

Lying sideways across Kendall, Logan curled around his frame. Reaching up, he tucked his fingers in the blonde hair at the nape of Kendall's neck. His new haircut had left the back slightly long, perfect for Logan to grip onto.

Kenneth and Kevin entered the room, arms laden with snacks. Logan accepted a beer with a smile. Cracking the can open, he took a grateful gulp before handing it to Kendall.

Swiftly chugging the drink, Kendall returned the can to the brunette. Swirling the can, Logan scoffed at finding it already empty. Setting the metal on the table to the side, Logan leaned up to nip at Kendall's ear.

A soft chuckle escaped Kendall but his focus remained on the television. Pouting, Logan let his lips fall to the curve of Kendall's jaw. He placed a line of soft kisses down the side of Kendall's face before reaching his mouth. Firmly taking a hold of Kendall's cheek, Logan brought their lips together in a fierce kiss. Just a reminder to Kendall that he was still here.

Grinning lightly, Kendall glanced down at Logan before switching back to the glowing screen. Softly huffing, Logan pinched the fabric of Kendall's shirt. Rolling the cloth between his fingertips, Logan's concentration waned, his focus slipping away.

Perhaps just seconds later, the warm lap beneath Logan sprang up with the combined voices of the three Schmidt brothers. Yelping in surprise, tone admittedly not very manly; Logan blessed the plush carpet that cushioned his fall.

A bent over Kendall hurriedly apologized, eyes darting from the television to Logan.

"I think I'm gonna sit over here." Slowly crawling across the floor, Logan rested against the back of an end table. Yeah, watching sports with Kendall was never a good idea.

6

He thought he was being quiet. He even managed to hold back a yelp as his body crashed to the floor. But Logan's groggy voice signaled that Kendall hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

"Ken…what're you doing?" Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Logan struggled to see the blonde in the darkness of his bedroom.

"Sorry, didn't wanna wake you." Successfully finding his jeans, Kendall stuck each leg through its proper hole before tugging the material up. "Dustin called. He's drunk out of his mind. Needs a ride home."

Logan softly chuckled at the combination of Kendall's words and the realization that, no matter how much he jumped and tugged, Logan's pants weren't going to fit.

Dropping Logan's jeans onto the bed, Kendall huffed in annoyance as he began his search all over again. Logan watched appreciatively as the blonde bent over, underwear covered ass on display.

Silently cheering through a small happy dance, Kendall stuffed his body into his rightful pants. Grabbing the nearest discarded shirt, he extracted his keys from his pocket.

"You gonna come back after?" Logan's voice broke the silence of the night. Turning around, Kendall smiled as he grabbed Logan's jeans once more. Hands searching the pockets, he took Logan's keys.

Beaming up at the blonde, Logan tugged his arm before he could get way. Pressing their lips together, Logan lazily lapped at Kendall's slightly chapped ones. Releasing the other with a slight 'pop', Logan rolled onto his stomach. Gripping the pillow to his body he spoke, "I'll be waiting here."


End file.
